


What Good People Do

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fire, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A short one-shot surrounding the fire in S1 written to fight a block.





	What Good People Do

“Come on!”, Emma urged with impatience in her voice, “Let’s go!”. 

 

Regina wanted to, she wanted to go as the flames licked the surfaces that surrounded her but she simply could not, “I...I can’t move!”, she shouted over the sound of the fire roaring through the building, “You have to get me out, help me!”. 

 

At the sound of the usually strong woman pleading, Emma stepped back and then turned away from her and towards the flames.

 

“You’re going to leave me”, she said softly and rather brokenly, “Aren’t you?”, she said despite Emma not being close enough to hear her voice. 

 

Regina sighed heavily and shook her head before looking down at her ankle, but then she realised how wrong she was. Emma was not leaving her behind like she had feared but instead had returned with a fire extinguisher in her hands. 

 

The beautiful and brave blonde extinguished enough of the fire that she could scoop Regina up into her arms and carry her from the dangers of the fire.

 

“Oh! Oh! Oww!”, Regina complained loudly as she was set down on the ground so that she could stand now that they were free from the fire, “My ankle! Set me down gently!”. 

 

“Seriously?”, Emma questioned in disbelief whilst looking at her as if the woman were completely and utterly crazy, “You’re complaining about how I saved your life?”. 

 

“The firemen are here, it’s not like we were in any real danger”, Regina commented, brushing it off as if it was nothing at all and as if she had not been terrified that Emma would leave her behind to burn to death in that fire. 

 

“Fine”, Emma replied with a roll of her eyes, “Next time…”. The woman paused and shook her head, “I’ll just… I’ll just…..”, she paused again before continuing, throwing her arms up in the air in her frustration, “No, next time… I’ll do the same thing and the time after and the time after that”. “Because that is what decent human beings do. That’s what good people do”, she stated as she turned away from the frustrating brunette woman before whispering, “and that’s what you do for those you love”. 

 

Regina turned to look at her with an expression of pure shock painted across her face, “What?”, she questioned straight away with surprise and confusion in her voice as well. 

 

“I said it’s what good people do”, Emma repeated simply when she turned back to look at Regina briefly before turning to leave. 

 

Regina reached out to grab hold of Emma’s arm but stumbled slightly on her injured ankle. 

 

Emma instinctively reached out to stabilise the woman. 

 

“No, after that”, Regina said softly with her hands holding on to Emma’s arms not only to stabilise herself but also to keep the younger woman there with her. 

 

“Nothing”, Emma said with a small shake of her head, “It was nothing”. 

 

“It wasn’t nothing”, Regina said firmly as she looked into Emma’s eyes, “Please tell me...is it true?”. 

 

Emma was looking into the emotion-filled eyes of the Mayor and she could not help answering honestly when she whispered a soft, “Yes”, whilst the firemen were working behind her on stopping the fire before it caused any more damage and the paramedic was waiting to check Regina but did not want to interrupt the conversation at all. 

 

A bright smile burst out on to Regina’s face before the woman leaned in and kissed her softly, brushing her lips against Emma’s so lightly. 


End file.
